Regalos inesperados
by Micari Arim
Summary: No era un día especial sino un día como cualquier otro eso pensaba Horo Horo sin embargo el destino le deparaba algunas sorpresas.


**SUMARY:** No era un día especial sino un día como cualquier otro eso pensaba Horo Horo sin embargo el destino le deparaba algunas sorpresas.

 **DISCLAMER** : Shaman King no me pertenece solo hago esto por pura diversión y festejo por uno personajes favoritos de la vida.

* * *

 **REGALOS INESPERADOS**

Inesperado, fue como sucedió, si hubo un indicio no logre verlo a tiempo. El sonido fue atronador y el instinto se hizo presente, corrí por inercia, la intensidad que mostro no me dejo otra opción.

La lluvia densa y anómala me acorralo, busqué un refugio con rapidez, miré hasta donde la capa gris me permitió y encontré un techo donde las luces incandescentes, el sonido de vasos chocando y las charlas estridentes se encontraban en su máximo nivel.

Muchas personas corrían a esconderse de la lluvia, algunas se metían al bar donde yo me había detenido y otras corrían por las calles quizás en un espíritu aventurero que en mí escaseaba. Las nubes grises se habían formado casi de la nada, aunque claro, la última vez que mire al cielo era una lámina fina de color azul que se deslavaba en una simple capa casi traslucida que contrastaba con el naranja del sol que se había ocultado, degradándose en un rosa tenue. Era muy bello de admirar y lo miré desde la ventana de mi trabajo por espacio de unos veinte minutos, fue la conciencia de haberme quedado solo que me hizo tomar mi mochila y huir lo más rápido que pude fueron las prisas las que me hicieron no ver como cambiaba el cielo en mi camino hasta la estación del tren. Ese pequeño deleite de mi vista es la razón por la que estoy aquí estancado.

No me apetecía entrar al bar, estaba repleto de personas y yo no estaba con el humor para pasar de entre de ellas para conseguir un trago incluso si este fuera un perfecto acicate por primera vez en mi vida pensaba que no valía la pena.

No tenía urgencia por irme a casa, ni tenía algún trabajo pendiente por hacer. Jamás he sido critico del clima, cada ciclo era necesario. Pero la lluvia que este momento que estaba cayendo me generaba una gran frustración, el ritmo de mis pasos se había parado en eso seco y eso no me agradaba.

"Feliz cumpleaños a mi" susurré al parecer las cosas salían mal desde el comienzo. _Desde que nací,_ debía permitirme un cierto dejé de humor, aunque este fuera bastante negro.

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud y yo seguía esperando bajo la lluvia miraba al cielo para calcular, si esto era posible, cuando tiempo estaría en este lugar, tenía la esperanza, que por la forma impetuosa como se presentó este aguacero no tardaría tanto en diluirse.

El clima parecía querer llevarme la contraria, no cesaba se volvió mas intensa desde mi fuero interno lo maldecía y hice una mueca de desagrado, mi esperanza se iba al caño me quedaría aquí para siempre.

Viendo que me quedaría aquí un largo tiempo, busque en donde fijar mi mirada, un espectáculo para distraerme detuve mi mirada en una lámpara donde podía ver con mejor detalle cómo caía el agua, no eran gotas sino pequeñas y delgadas líneas, era un pequeño velo que cubría la luminaria y funcionaba era realmente hipnótico.

Estaba entrando en un pequeño trance y mis pensamientos fueron evaporados por la falta de conciencia, me di cuenta de que estaba aminorando debido a una ligera brisa que daba lugar a una de mis cosas favoritas. El olor a tierra mojada, el aire frio traía aquel aroma a mi aquello, daba al oxigeno que llenaba mis pulmones un añadido de vida.

Me detuve por un momento, deleitándome del regalo que la naturaleza me hacía me llenaba de ilusión pueril. Pero por mucho que lo disfrutase me incite a moverme antes de que ocurriera otro diluvio. Avance primero de una manera lenta, pero cierta desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí, hacía mucho tiempo que mis pensamientos se encontraban callados y ahora mismo se hacían cada segundo que pasaba más frenéticos.

Continúe mi camino, estar estático no me ayudaba, necesitaba caminar, correr, balancear el ímpetu de mis pensamientos con el movimiento de mi cuerpo. La calle era oscura y solo había pequeños extractos de luz neón que iluminaba mi camino, era extraña la quietud que reinaba que de cuando en cuando se rompía el silencio por un trozo de canción pop.

Llegue a la entrada del tren, vi algunas personas caminando a prisa por un motivo diferente al mío, ellos temían perderse del último tren sin embargo la prisa que pudiera tener yo era porque mi mente corría de manera desesperada, pero me era indiferente que el tren se marchará, mi cuarto no se movería a ningún lado.

Desde el altavoz sonó una voz muy amable anunciando que el tren que me llevaría cerca de mi departamento estaba a punto de partir ni siquiera ese hecho hizo que acelerara mis pasos al entrar por el umbral me di cuenta de que era lo bastante tarde porque encontré asientos disponibles.

Tuve acceso a la ventana, ese era mi entretenimiento no tenía música disponible mi teléfono estaba olvidado entre algún lugar recóndito de mi mochila y pues no dudaba que la batería hubiese muerto, no era un amante de la tecnología, rehuía del móvil siempre que podía. Fije mi vista en las lamparás, dándome cuenta de que las más lejanas parecían faros, algunos parpadeaban y era encantador si no pensabas que era una falla de mantenimiento a veces solía matar mi imaginación y eso no era para nada agradable.

La soledad no era algo que me molestara, a veces me era necesario alejarme un poco de todos y quedarme conmigo mismo, me lo exigía como un capricho, mas bien una necesidad tan indispensable como respirar. Pero pocas personas entendían de ello y pasaban de mi por ser a veces un tanto reservado, sin embargo, la necesidad me gritaba desde dentro y no la podía ignorar incluso si eso me granjeaba un limitado circulo social estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo.

De los primeros recuerdos que tengo es a mi abuelo afuera de nuestra casa tallando madera mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor un tanto exasperado porque quería salir corriendo a explorar esas montañas que reverdecían en primavera era algo bastante efímero el buen clima, sin embargo, ahí estaba esperando a que mi abuelo dejara de hablar, creando prejuicios acerca de quienes no eran de nuestra tribu solía decir a menudo, que has nacido solo en el mundo y así ibas a morir, en mi corta edad fueron de las pocas veces que no quería entender de lo que hablaba.

Me llene de nostalgia, no añoraba esa crianza bastante defectuosa, pero debía reconocer que se aderezaba perfecto una noche de cumpleaños solitario.

Cuando baje del tren podía notarse que estabas en otro punto de la ciudad, bien llamado el lado pobre, y es que los alrededores no eran tan lujosos, podrías ver las grietas sin reparar en las calles y algunos gatos callejeros buscando que comer y claro, no era tan seguro pero mi nivel de pobreza no me permitía costear otro lugar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles estaba mirando como la luna se exhibía después de haber sido relegada por las nubes, ella no me dejaba solo, me iluminaba en mi camino y pude ver como un gato negro estaba caminando sobre una barda con algo entre su hocico ¿Era eso una rata? Incluso en la ciudad se respetaba la ley del más fuerte.

Fue muy tarde para detenerlo y era casi inevitable que no llegara, de nuevo un pensamiento a mi hogar del cual estoy muy lejos y añoro como no puedo explicar, cambie las montañas y su aroma por una ciudad de metal, sabía bien que la soledad era inevitable, pero en este día la nostalgia me jugaba su carta más fuerte para que sucumbiera ante ella derrotado. Incluso si pensaba en los momentos que me eran agridulces.

Llegue hasta mi puerta cabizbajo, quizá solo me tendería a la cama y no me daría el gusto para saborear la miseria, por eso intente cansarme para no dar tregua a mí mente a asediarme de pensamientos depresivos pero un ruido desde el interior interrumpió cualquier dejo de melancolía, sabía que este no era el lugar no era famoso por su seguridad pero ¿Qué posibilidad hay que te estén robando? ¿en tu cumpleaños? ¿en uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo?

Esto, sin duda alguna era un gran, jódete.

No pensé demasiado y abrí de un tirón. Para enfrentar a mi intruso sin tener idea que haría.

La imagen me paralizo y es que el dichoso intruso no se encontraba decepcionado y furioso de no encontrar nada de valor solo dio un sobresalto miro hacia mi dirección claramente sorprendido pero la expresión solo duro un segundo para pasar a una cara llena de reproche.

"Llegas tarde" hablo el supuesto ladrón con voz aburrida desde el sofá me aturdió él no debería estar aquí.

Quise sonar un tanto molesto dando alguna frase inteligente y sarcástica pero quizá lo único que causara fuera risa, me imaginaba a mí mismo con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa que era ver a Ren Tao mirando la televisión con suma tranquilidad.

"Deberías cargar tu teléfono, He estado intentando comunicarme contigo desde hace horas."

Intente que mi mundo se quedara quieto y así poder asimilar la realidad de las cosas, si Ren tenía una copia de la llave, después de todo era mi compañero de cuarto desde casi un año, sin embargo, tuvo una especie de emergencia familiar, eso fue lo que dijo cuando salió por esa puerta de eso tiene una semana y solo un mensaje de cortes, _todo está bien, regresare en cuatro días._ Cuando llego a China con los hechos claros en mi cabeza podría intentar concentrarme y dejar de tener la cara de idiota que sabia bien que le mostraba a mi interlocutor.

No salían de mi boca las preguntas y reclamos que a estas alturas de manera natural debían salir, mi _lapsus estúpido_ como solía llamar el chino no terminaba no cambiaba de postura simplemente estaba ahí pasmado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y él destilando arrogancia que a menudo me irritaba hasta niveles incontrolables.

"Teníamos pensado hacerte una fiesta sorpresa y yo soy el encargado de llevarte a la casa de los Asakura." Eso no terminaba de explicar la situación mientras caí en cuenta de que no había cerrado la puerta regresé para hacer esa vital acción que nos brindara un poco de privacidad.

Cuando volteé a ver de nuevo a Ren este había apagado la televisión y se encontraba de pie quizá con toda la intención de llevarme a esa dichosa fiesta sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Perfecto, esa pregunta debía de haber salido de mi boca hace cinco minutos, pero fue inevitable su presencia inesperada sumada a mi estado de animo un tanto confuso se me escapaba de las manos.

Fue así porque el rostro del chino se suavizo y un deje de culpabilidad apareció en sus ojos.

"No podía perderme tu cumpleaños" Su voz fue casi un susurro, pero inundo todo mi ser, aunque debía recordar no ser tan fácil. Él pareció leerme el pensamiento porque enseguida añadió.

"Llevamos planeando la fiesta por semanas" Esa imagen me era muy anormal y se bien que buscaba la conciliación y era muy raro encontrar eso en Ren por lo regular todo debía ser a su manera o el mundo entraba en guerra. Sé muy bien de lo que hablo por experiencia propia.

Estaba melancólico no deprimente había una gran diferencia, pero en su mirada se lograba ver la culpa, lo entendía, pero una vulnerabilidad no propia de mi me estaba brotando.

Estar lejos de mi hogar me estaba afectando y eso escapaba de mí control.

"Perdón" Ren pronto con un gesto inseguro me abrazo y dejo un beso sobre mi cuello que me hizo estremecer creí que estaba sufriendo locura, de sus labios jamás había salido esa palabra para mí, Debía parecer muy débil para que el tuviera esos gestos extraordinarios y tener la conciencia que él me veía en un estado vulnerable aguijoneo mi orgullo maltrecho y por un acto de protegerlo mi intente poner distancia entre nosotros pero sus brazos no me dejaban ir.

"Es el primer año que no estas en Hokkaido y debes de extrañarlo." El era de las pocas personas que conocía mi historia, y lo sabía que no era lastima lo que lo motivaba a actuar. Debía recordarme que mi soledad se vio atenuada por el clan de marginados que eran mis amigos y el energúmeno que tenía por novio.

Estaba actuando como idiota y debía reconocerlo, su ausencia me pesaba y es que era fácil devolverme a ese caparazón de amargura que tanto me costaba salir le devolví el abrazo y disfruté de su calidez quería hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Era demasiado comportamiento amable por parte de Ren por esta vida no sabia como manejarme cuando se ponía de esa manera, si bien es cierto que detrás de esa capa de cabrón egoísta se encontraba muy en el fondo una persona que buscaba cariño, de la misma manera yo; nos encontrábamos, medio inestables, solitarios con hogares rotos detrás de nosotros pero nos complementábamos y él lograba entender mi mente como yo la suya. Pero sobre todas las cosas temía que su compartimiento cariño trajera el fin del mundo y ser culpado por ello.

Acerque mi frente a la suya, estaba agradecido y quería demostrarlo, no era fácil convivir conmigo y aunque sé bien que dentro de unos días volveríamos a querernos matar me era un bálsamo en los peores momentos.

Bajé mi rostro, para solo darme un pequeño tentempié, junte nuestros labios, solo un pequeño roce, me separe de él a sabiendas que lo había dejado picado, intento acercarse para intensificar nuestro ósculo hacerlo demandante y reponerme el tiempo de su ausencia, era una idea tentadora, pero era parte de su castigo y el a mío, por ser tan idiota.

Me aleje un poco para que pudiera ver mi sonrisa (la de bobo como él la llama) y el chino no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ese es mi pasatiempo favorito era buscar maneras que Tao pareciera un tomate, era en extremo adorable, palabra que jamás me diría por que valoraba mi vida

No le di tiempo a su retahíla de insultos, lo jalé del brazo porque tenia el ánimo en alto y quería llegar a mi primera fiesta sorpresa de mi vida. "

"Vamos que llegaremos tarde"

"Eres el rey de la impuntualidad, ainu idiota" Me encogí de hombro y decidí dejarme sorprender por la noche este festejo apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos, sé que el cumpleaños de Horo ya paso, pero la idea de publicar un fic, a modo de celebración siempre está en mi lista de pendiente y aunque tarde aquí está este escrito recién salido de mi mente. Es un AU y no podía parar de escribir es algo que siempre me sucede cuando escribo algún personaje de Shaman King pero a la hora de editar es super complicado, pero eso es lo divertido para mi.

Ojalá les guste y puedan dejarme su reviews.

Bye.


End file.
